<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine, my only Sunshine by LostCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969530">Sunshine, my only Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid'>LostCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon sings for Martin for the first and last time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine, my only Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeholdingMoth/gifts">BeholdingMoth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for you Elly<br/>I hope you have the same amount of sad as I do :')</p><p>Prompt fill for: JonMartin: "You're trembling"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon ran his fingers through Martin’s soft hair humming gently before he leant down to press a kiss to Martin’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sing for me?” Martin asked, and Jon would’ve declined if it was anyone else, but so he only sighed before smiling weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...yeah, sure.” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dreamed I held you in my arms</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I hung my head, and I cried” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started out softly. Martin had always sung this while they had been in the safehouse, strong arms wrapped tightly around Jon’s small frame, words often time muffled due to the fact that Martin had buried his face in Jons’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had been surrounded by warmth and the smell of tea, and he terribly, terribly missed those times now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make me happy when skies are grey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll never know dear, how much I love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please don't take my sunshine away”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His fingers traced along Martin’s jaw and Martin leant into his touch with a soft sigh, blinking up at Jon with his warm brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jon could feel himself stumble over the next few lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll always love you and make you happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you will only say the same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if you leave me and love another</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll regret it all someday”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your voice is lovely. Why don’t you sing more often?” Martin hummed, closing his eyes and Jon was glad for it because it meant that Martin couldn’t see him fighting against his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know… You were already singing,” Jon said. “and it was nice just to listen.” he added before he picker the song up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make me happy when skies are grey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll never know dear, how much I love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please don't take my sunshine away”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s voice broke.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re trembling.” Martin mumbled and opened his eyes, looking up at Jon, just as the tears started to roll down Jon’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Jon managed to bring out. “This is all my fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shhh no,” Martin said. “It’s okay.” he reached up to stroke over Jon’s face, wiping away the tears. “I’m sorry, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Jon asked, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving you alone.” Martin replied, his hand slumped down again, he blinked again, his eyes growing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed; it was a wet laugh, filled raw emotions barely held back behind flimsy barries. “Not you’re fault,” he mumbled, pressing his nose into Martin’s hair. “Does it hurt?” he asked then, and Martin slowly shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” he said, voice so quiet that Jon had to strain his ears to hear it. “surprisingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly really, considering the massive hole in Martin’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Jon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Martin replied, his eyes dropping shut. Jon could feel Martin’s heartbeat vanish underneath his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don't take my sunshine away”, he whispered against the crown of Martin’s head, pressing a kiss against it, before he finally let his tears flow freely. His body got wracked by sobs as he cradled Martin tightly in his arms, holding onto something that wasn’t there anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts are still open and the entire List of Prompts can be found here <a href="https://twitter.com/CryptidMusings/status/1307746028590977024?s=20">Prompts</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>